Cleaning implements are known, particularly cleaning implements having a mop head attached to a handle by a universal joint. Typically, these cleaning implements have a fluid reservoir attached to the handle and which dispense fluid to the cleaning head using a fluid transfer tube. However, these conventional cleaning implements attach the fluid transfer tube along the exterior of the mop, specifically, the exterior of the universal joint. In this way, the fluid transfer tube can become entangled in the universal joint and inhibit the movement of the mop head. In addition, the fluid transfer tube may become pinched or crimped by the universal joint and restrict, or completely block, the fluid transfer tube. As a result, conventional cleaning implements which utilize a universal joint and an external fluid transfer tube can have limited movement of the mop head and/or restricted fluid flow to the cleaning head.
In addition, most conventional cleaning implements utilize a handle having a straight shaft which is not collapsible or foldable. This significantly limits the ability to transport the cleaning implement using minimal space. In addition, the user is unable to manipulate the handle for smaller cleaning spaces and/or for storage.
Therefore, what is needed is a cleaning implement having a collapsible handle and a universal joint which encases the fluid transfer tube within the universal joint to prevent the transfer tube from inhibiting the movement of the universal joint, and subsequently the mop head, and to prevent the fluid transfer tube from becoming crimped and restricting fluid flow to the mop head.